About other Words: Fantasy Edo Harry
by cubby2295
Summary: Harry è il Padrone della morte, può vivere infinite vite, in infiniti mondi, in infiniti universi. Questa volta è Naruto, una kitsune data in sposa a Sasuke. I Clan sono dei signori feudali di diverse specie mitologiche e governano questo mondo, ci sono guerre, banchetti e leggende. Harry è una di loro. FemHarry/Sasuke


Tutti lo sapevano e tutti cercavano con tutta la loro forza di ignorarlo. Naruto-chan era una kitsune omega e apparteneva a Uchiha-sama.

Gli Uchiha erano una famiglia di demoni di prima classe, gli unici che potevano padroneggiare il potere dello Sharingan. Il loro ultimo figlio era il principe Sasuke Uchiha, marito di Naruto Uzumaki, principessa dei Namikaze. I due erano sposi da soli 45 anni.

I Namikaze erano la famiglia reale umana, composta perlopiù da cacciatori. Ma si dice che i primi re e la regina, Minato e Kushina Namikaze, erano stati maledetti dalla morte stessa, Kyuuby, e così il loro secondogenito, loro figlia, Naruto, era un ibrido tra demone e umana, con i poteri di uno shinigami. Era la vergogna della famiglia reale e la loro arma più efficaci. Erano passati più di tremila anni da allora. La famiglia Namikaze era caduta in disgrazia ed erano stati costretti a firmare la pace con le famiglie demoni. E come pegno avevano lasciato il loro combattente più forte, Naruto Uzumaki agli Uchiha.

Erano passati 40 anni da allora e un'altra generazioni di Uzumaki era salita al potere. Non che a Naruto interessasse. Non era stata nemmeno invita alla celebrazione 6 anni prima. Aveva avuto il broncio per tutto il mese e il suo Signore Marito l'aveva evitata per il successivo anno.

Naruto era ancora giovane, in termini di demoni con i suoi 3127 anni, con 1500 anni circa di distanza da suo marito, praticamente un bambina agli occhi di tutto il castello. La maggiore età per i demoni era a 4000 anni, ancora a più di 800 anni di distanza da Naruto. Non che gli dispiacesse troppo, voleva dire che aveva ancora 800 anni prima di dover fare alcunchè di sessuale (bleh!) con il suo Signore Marito.

Fin dal suo arrivo al castello Uchiha, Naruto aveva avuto delle regole: la prima era di rivolgersi sempre con rispetto al Suo Signore Marito (chiamandolo Signore Marito appunto) e a tutto il resto della famiglia Uchiha, non doveva attaccare nessuno della famiglia o degli alleati se non per autodifesa (e anche lì non poteva uccidere o lasciare danni permanenti), non doveva lasciare il castello senza supervisione (le avevano anche assegnato anche un babysitter, un demone di basso livello di nome Umino Iruka), non poteva indossare vestiti da uomo ed era obbligata a portare un collare con un irritante campanellino (costellato di rune per mantenerla calma e obbediente) e non poteva in alcun modo mettere in ridicolo il nome della famiglia Uchiha.

Naruto arricciò il naso e si stiracchiò dalla sua posizione accoccolata. Tenne il libro stretto in mano e con grazia posò i piedi, fasciati in delicate ballerine di seta, a terra. Il tintinnio della campanella del collare tradì il suo movimento. Subito alla sua destra Iruka le porse una mano, per aiutarla ad alzarsi. La ragazza la prese senza esitazione.

Nei suoi primi tempi al castello aveva sempre rifiutato la mano di Iruka o di chiunque altro e gli Uchiha si erano vendicati. Il potere dello Sharingan faceva si che gli Uchiha avessero il potere di entrare nelle menti altrui e creare… scenari. Come le sue illusioni, ma con applicazione nella mente della vittima e non nel mondo reale. Così avevano piantato una specie di trigger nella mente di Naruto, che non le permetteva di alzarsi o camminare in giro da sola. Era stato davvero una cagna liberarsene e la kitsune non aveva alcun desiderio di ripetere l'esperienza.

Una volta in piedi sistemò il suo ingombrante Yukata e guardò Iruka-sensei in attesa. Per gli Uchiha l'unico abito degno di una principessa era lo Yukata e naturalmente avevano costretto Naruto ad indossarne sempre uno, anche quando dormiva. Sinceramente alla ragazza non interessava molto, per gran parte della sua vita, praticamente dalla morte dei suoi genitori e dall'ascesa al potere del fratello 3000 anni prima, era stata costretta a mettere solo vestiti semplici e dozzinali. Essere vestita in abiti eleganti e di lusso non le dispiaceva affatto. Solo che i suoi yukata erano così pesanti e limitanti. Probabilmente era ciò a cui gli Uchiha miravano, una kitsune annoiata e libera di muoversi era un kitsune pericolosa.

"Mikoto-sama la aspetta nel salotto blu con le altre signore, Naruto-hime" la informò Iruka-sensei, sorridendo.

Naruto aggrinzì il naso e soffiò irritata, sentendo le orecchie appiattirsi contro la testa e le sue nove code oscillare dietro di lei. Code e orecchie da volpe, color caramello se ve lo stavate chiedendo. Iruka con un risolino iniziò ad accarezzarle le orecchie che sporgevano dalla sua testa piena di lunghi capelli biondi, ora legati in un nodo. Un'altra ridicola regola degli Uchiha, doveva avere i capelli lunghi e sempre acconciati un nodo per mettere bene in luce le sue code e le sue orecchie.

Naruto si lasciò sfuggire delle fusa di contentezza e mise il broncio mentre Iruka-sensei la guidava fuori dalla stanza, verso il salotto di Mikoto-sama. La ragazza trovava davvero irritante la reazione sottomessa che aveva a chiunque le toccasse le orecchie, nemmeno i purosangue avevano una tale forte reazione al tocco. Ma questa alla fine era solo un'altra delle stranezze che componevano la normalità per Naruto. Di solito coda e orecchie (o altre segni caratteristici della specie) spuntavano alla maturità del demone e pian piano accrescevano in numero, fino ad un massimo di nove (raggiunto solo dall'attuale dio della morte Kyuuby), mentre la persona maturava. Naruto era semplicemente nata con tutte le appendici in più. E mentre tutti i demoni potevano ritrarre i segni distintivi della specie, Naruto non poteva, e per di più erano incredibilmente sensibili.

"ne ne Iruka-sensei! Non possiamo andare a fare una passeggiata in giardino?" chiese speranzosa Naruto, una volta uscita dalla foschia felice carezze indotta.

"No Naruto-hime, sei stata invitata personalmente dalla regina, e non puoi rifiutare nuovamente l'invito" ribatté Iruka ed efficacemente mise a tacere la ragazzina tornando ad accarezzarle le appendici pelose.

Naruto aveva perfezionato varie maschere nel corso dei suoi numerosi anni di vita: era nata Harry Potter, eroina del mondo magico e neoistituita Padrona della Morta. Erano passati quelli che sembravano miliardi di anni da allora e Harry-Naruto aveva vissuto milioni di vita diversi, svolgendo sempre ruoli diversi e adottando maschere diverse. Ma questo mondo era stato comunque una sorpresa.

Ci erano voluti quasi 10 anni per capirlo (e Sasuke non avrebbe mai smesso di vergognarsi di questo fatto) ma alla fine lo aveva fatto. Naruto non era quello che sembrava, o meglio, quello che permetteva agli atri di vedere. Sasuke non era stato contento del matrimonio combinato e subito aveva stabilito dei paletti.

Non sapeva sinceramente cosa aspettarsi ma alla fine si era ritrovato con uno strano demone kitsune (con nove cazzo di code, nove! Più di quelle di suo madre e padre messi insieme), di 3000 anni scarsi (perché avevano mandato una bambina?), che non arrivava nemmeno al suo mento, con capelli biondi e un corpo molto ben formato. Non era stato troppo triste in quel momento. Aveva presto cambiato idea.

Naruto Uzumaki, quello era il suo nome, era una stupida, semplice, cretina, superficiale, vanitosa, classica nobildonna. Non faceva altro che essere inginocchiata in un angolo e sorridere gentilmente ed annuire sommessamente. Non parlava praticamente mai e non riusciva a fare niente (assolutamente niente!) da sola. Era tutto ciò che Sasuke odiava.

Gli Uchiha avevano riso all'arrivo della ragazza: questo era il combattente più forte della fazione umana? Ecco perché si erano arresi, non avevano alcuna speranza. Tutte quelle code? Che in chiunque altro sarebbero state indice di grande potere? Erano solo semplici abbellimenti per rendere la ragazza più gradevole all'occhio.

E, inutile dirlo, Naruto era davvero stupenda: lunghi capelli biondi, sempre acconciati con fiori e perline, yukata eleganti sui colori pastello, piedi sempre fasciati in leggere scarpe di seta, carnagione leggermente abbronzata e perfetta, gli splendido occhi azzurro zaffiro, le tre piccole cicatrici baffi-like sulle guance, le nove code sempre guizzanti intorno a lei, le eleganti orecchie ed infine il collare nero in pizzo con il campanellino attaccato.

La ragazza era una vera visione, una bambola di rara bellezza. Ed ora apparteneva agli Uchiha, coloro che avevano fermato la guerra. La famiglia Uchiha infatti, a differenza di altre famiglie, non aveva partecipato alla guerra e non aveva mai visto il demone biondo in azione. I possessori dello Sharingan avevano semplicemente chiamato i vari capoclan e costretto tutti alla resa. E si erano ritrovati con incredibili bottini di guerra e la kitsune come premio.

Nessuno si era mai lamentato. E nessuno aveva mai avuto alcun dubbio.

Sasuke appunto ci aveva messo più di 10 anni per accorgersi che qualcosa non andava. E dopo trent'anni ancora gli rodeva questo punto. Il più giovane Uchiha strinse il pugno e digrignò i denti irritato. C'erano stati segnali si, ma li aveva tutti ignorati, e non solo lui, tutti avevano ignorato i segnali.

Come quella volta che aveva battuto Sarutobi-sama a shogi. O quando aveva sostenuto un discorso sui fiori e il loro significato con Yamanaka-sama. O quella volta che era riuscito a fare un profilo di un nemico con Ibiki-san. C'erano decine di esempi come questi.

Ma tutti si erano rifiutati di accorgersene fino a quando la verità gli si spiaccicò in faccia. E quando era successo, beh, nessuno voleva crederci.

Naruto non era una ragazzina debole e timida, ma un demone indipendente e potente, che aveva battuto Itachi in meno di un minuto. Naruto Uzumaki li aveva fregati tutti quanti.

Sasuke piangeva ancora i giorni in cui suo moglie era una semplice ragazza femminile, che faceva quello che gli veniva detto e arrossiva se gli parlavi direttamente. Avevano fatto largo uso di sigilli e potere dello Sharingan per rendere per davvero Naruto la ragazza che si era loro presentata. Inutile dirlo, era stato inutile, e la vendetta era stata atroce.

Sasuke ringhiò di nuovo, e si alzò dalla sedia dove era seduto. Si girò e guardo fuori dalla finestra, subito sotto di lui, circondato da recinti di foglie si trovava il piccolo giardino che suo moglie curava personalmente. Era sotto la sua finestra perché Sasuke (come il resto della famiglia Uchiha) era un bastardo possessivo (come Naruto aveva più e più volte elegantemente messo) e voleva avere il suo tesoro sempre sott'occhio.

Oh, com'era cambiato il suo rapporto con Naruto negli ultimi anni! Dalla scoperta incredibile della vera personalità della ragazza Sasuke aveva provato un desiderio mai provato prima di realmente conoscere della kitsune. Aveva fatto alcuni passi in avanti nel corso del tempo per raggiungere questo obiettivo, ma sapeva benissimo che era ancora lontano dall'avere l'affetto e la fiducia di Naruto.

Sasuke sospirò, era stato così cieco, e ora la sua disattenzione era tornato a morderlo. Sasuke abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo al giardino e notò la figura esile e riccamente vestita della moglie farsi strada tra i viali fioriti, Iruka che come al solito la seguiva. Il movimento delle code era ipnotizzante anche a quella distanza.

Gli Uchiha non si fidavano di Naruto, Iruka ne era la prova: era un demone-segugio specializzato negli inseguimenti, e la quantità di tempo che passava con la kitsune assicuravano che si ricordasse del suo odore. Naruto sembrava ignorare questo piccolo fatto, continuando a ripetere a tutti gli Uchiha che incontrava che non aveva bisogno di un babysitter anche se "Iruka-sensei era dolce e gentile e poteva restare con lei quanto tempo voleva". Ma Sasuke non si faceva illusioni, Naruto conosceva il vero compito di Iruka.

Sasuke scosse leggermente la testa e rifletté un secondo sul calendario del giorno di sua moglie: visita alla biblioteca, brunch con la madre e poi pranzo insieme a lui. Cosa ci faceva Naruto nei giardini invece di essere a pranzo con suo marito?

Sasuke e sua madre, Mikoto, si impegnavano ogni giorno per costruire un calendario per la ragazza sempre diverso. Per spaesarla e dimostrare il loro controllo su di lei, alla fin fine, se non sai cosa farai tra mezz'ora come puoi adeguatamente prepararti? Come al solito Naruto li aveva stupidi e dopo un paio di giorni per abituarsi aveva guardato Iruka negli occhi e gli aveva detto di prendersi cura di lei.

Nuovamente Sasuke non si faceva illusioni, la famiglia Uchiha aveva cercato in tutti i modi di prendere il controllo della vita della kitsune, mantenere segreto il suo calendario era solo un metodo come mille altri. E Naruto, con il suo semplice rifiuto aveva semplicemente messo in evidenza che la famiglia del marito poteva fare quello che voleva, lei non si sarebbe piegata.

Quello che gli Uchiha tendevano ad ignorare anche ora, dopo la scioccante rivelazione della vera natura della kitsune, era il trattamento che Naruto aveva subito letteralmente per millenni da parte della sua famiglia: già non dover passare tutte le sue giornate chiusa in una piccola stanza era un'innegabile vittoria per la ragazza.

Sasuke scosse la testa osservando l'aura di contentezza che sembrava traspirare da sua moglie, per la possibilità di stare semplicemente all'aria aperta. Alla fin fine la kitsune era incredibilmente semplice da accontentare: il permesso di frequentare la biblioteca e coltivare 20 metri per 20 di terra l'avevano conquistata. Ciò non voleva dire che avevano il controllo su di lei, anzi. Trattenendo un sospiro (gli Uchiha non si abbassano a fare qualcosa di così popolano) osservò la moglie girovagare per il suo giardino, chinandosi a volte a sistemare qualche fiore. Anche quei semplici movimenti vibrano di grazia e potere.

Naruto felicemente canticchiava camminando per i cespugli ordinati del suo giardino privato. Sentendo gli occhi del suo Signore Marito sulla schiena si girò verso la finestra che sapeva appartenere allo studio di Sasuke e fece la reverenza, incontrando gli occhi di suo marito.

Trattenne un risolino, suo marito sembrava fosse stato impegnato a contemplarla di nuovo. Sembrava farlo spesso ultimamente, quando non era immerso nel commiserarsi. Tornò alla sua occupazione dopo un colpo di tosse da parte di Iruka-sensei. Nel suo programma giornaliero non era compresa questa passeggiata, ma aveva convinto Iruka-sensei e Mikoto-sama con sorrisi e parole dolci. In cambio aveva accettato un tè con Yamanaka-san e Haruno-san con suo estremo dispiacere. Purtroppo, per gli Uchiha, un incontro tra una principessa e un membro non della famiglia poteva avvenire solo con previo assenso della principessa stessa. Questa era una fortuna per Naruto, non aveva alcun interesse ad essere sociale con nobildonne di altre famiglie ed intraprendere giochi di potere anche con loro: gli bastavano ed avanzavano quelli della famiglia Uchiha.

Anche se era abbastanza fortunata in questo: suo marito non era l'erede principale del clan, e sebbene Itachi non si fosse ancora sposato, le funzioni di Lady della famiglia erano intraprese da Mikoto-sama, tutto quello che chiedevano a lei era la sua presenza in determinate occasioni e il suo silenzio in suddette occasioni. Quindi per la kitsune non aveva senso lamentarsi troppo: si era in una gabbia, ma pur sempre in una gabbia dorata, un netto miglioramento rispetto alla sua condizione di vita precedente.

"Naruto – sama è tempo di andare, il suo Signore Marito la sta aspettando, ed è maleducato fare tardi" la rimproverò Iruka alle sue spalle.

"Ho qualche speranza di convincerti a spostare il pranzo in giardino, Iruka – sensei?" chiese Naruto, alzandosi dalla sua posizione inginocchiata con un piccolo mazzo di biancospini in mano.

"no Naruto – hime! Il pranzo si terrà nel salotto di Sasuke – sama, e se non ci sbrighiamo saremmo in ritardo" Iruka le offrì un braccio che lei controvoglia prese e si lasciò guidare di nuovo all'interno del castello.

Sasuke era abbastanza contento di suo moglie quest'oggi: stavano avendo un banchetto formale, con tutti i vari alleati di Konoha nel loro castello e Naruto si stava comportando splendidamente.

E inutile dirlo, era un'elegantissima aggiunta al suo braccio: bellissima, delicata, gentile, sorridente e potente. In realtà avevano fatto largo uso del potere ipnotico dello sharingan per prepararle a quella data, solo per ritrovarsi due giorni prima del galà completamente sorpresi che detti trigger non avevano attecchito e niente avrebbe fermato la kitsune dal fare la pazza in pubblico.

Naruto aveva gentilmente proposto un compromesso: lei si sarebbe comportata degnamente in pubblico e Sasuke avrebbe pranzato una volta a settimana con lei in giardino, tempo permettendo o nella serra. Gli Uchiha l'avevano considerata una vittoria, sapevano che la kitsune rispettava sempre la parola data e un pranzo in giardino alla settimana era alla fin fine un piccola concessione.

Il ballo così stava procedendo splendidamente, Naruto mai una volta aveva lasciato il braccio di Sasuke e aveva detto un totale di 12 parole, lasciando il marito parlare, come era giusto. I vari alleati della famiglia Uchiha, i partecipanti alla federazione Konoha era rimasti come al solito piacevolmente sorpresi dalla giovane principessa Uchiha.

Era la prima volta che uscivano in pubblico dopo la scoperta sconvolgente del vero carattere della moglie. In realtà non era una vera e propria uscita dato che si trovavano nel castello Uchiha. Era un banchetto politico che si teneva ogni dieci anni e durava una settimana: questo decennio era toccato agli Uchiha. Serviva a rinforzare i rapporti e le alleanze famigliari. Erano riusciti a saltarlo per trent'anni ma un decennio in più e sarebbe stato simbolo di debolezza. Fortunatamente non era strana l'assenza della moglie ai party della nobiltà demone, dato che la ragazza era ancora minorenne, ma ad un party in casa non poteva assolutamente mancare.

Ma come abbiamo già detto la kitsune si stava comportando in modo impeccabile.

Naruto saltò sul letto annoiata e allontanò la coperta da sotto di lei con piccoli calci. Nessuno era ancora venuto a prenderla e prepararla e lei nella sua stanza non aveva nient'altro a parte un paio di yukata più comodi per i momenti privati nelle sue stanze. Era annoiata e voleva uscire! Quella mattina aveva trovato un vassoio con la colazione già pronta, ma ora si stava avvicinando l'ora di pranzo e nessuno era ancora arrivato.

Lei davvero davvero non voleva disubbidire ai suoi ordini vestendosi da sola o uscendo in modo indegno, ma stava davvero iniziando a spazientirsi. Aveva già fatto un lungo bagno, un bel disegno e letto un libro che teneva in camera, un atro disegno e si era rilassata sul sedile della finestra. Voleva uscire di lì! Ora!

Con un sbuffo Naruto si allontanò i capelli dagli occhi e si guardò in giro per qualcosa da fare. Provò a suonare nuovamente il campanellino per i servi ma nessuno rispose.

Prese una spazzola alla fine ed iniziò a pettinarsi. Avevano mezz'ora, poi sarebbero stati in balia della sua noia.


End file.
